Börtönsztori
by Capricorn 2.0
Summary: Ez itt egy "aranyos" kis Bleach one-shot, teljesen alternativ, semmi köze a valósághoz, és szerintem OCC, vagy nem? döntsétek el ti.


Cím: Börtönsztori

Írta: UltraViolet

Fandom: Bleach

Párosítás: Abarai Renji és Kurosaki Ichigo

Figyelmeztetés: one-shot, yaoi, lemon, AU

Korhatár: NC-17

Megjegyzés: az ötlet a templomban a misén csapott le rám, és míg a pap prédikált addig én bőszen szövögettem a történet szálait. XD

Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ide jutok majd egyszer. A bilincs, szorítja a csuklóm és egy kicsit már fel is törte. Az új otthonom felé tartok huszad egymagamban más néven a börtönbe, ahol az elkövetkezendő öt évemet fogom tölteni. De kezdjük az elején.

Hogy jutottam idáig?

Régen csak egy középszerű átlagos gimnazista voltam átlagos családdal és barátokkal. A nevem Kurosaki Ichigo. Az ok, amiért itt vagyok az a fene nagy szívem és a számító barátnőm, Orihime. Egy szórakozó helyen ismerkedtünk össze, akkor még nem tudtam róla semmit, a lényeges információkat elfelejtette elmesélni nekem.

Minden jól ment, egy ideig de aztán jöttek a gondok. Kiderült, hogy pénzért kefél mindenféle alakokkal, mikor kérdőre vontam, azt mondta, hogy egy férfi kényszeríti, valamilyen Aizen, könnyek közt mesélte el nekem. Én segíteni akartam volna rajta de, nem hagyta, féltette az életemet, hiába ellenkeztem vele és bizonygattam engem, nem érdekel ki az-az alak, elintézem, de végül szemet hunytam a dolog felett és hagytam, hogy ő intézze az ügyeit.

Megvoltunk még így is, hogy tudtam mit szokott tenni. Ám ez egy este megváltozott, felhívott telefonon, zavart volt, sírt, zokogott és azt ismételgette, hogy meghalt. Nem értettem ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam elmentem hozzá.

Őt csupa véresen, a földön pedig egy halott fickót találtam, a striciét. Azt mondta önvédelem volt és, hogy ő igazából nem akarta megölni. Elhittem, amit mondott, igazán bíztam benne. Nagyon meg volt ijedve, hogy nem hinnék majd neki, és börtönbe csukják én megsajnáltam és elvállaltam helyette, hogy önvédelemből lőttem le az a férfit.

Így visszatekintve mekkora nagy hülye voltam.

Később derült ki, hogy szándékos emberölés volt, hátba lőtték az alakot. Onnan már nem volt vissza út nem tudtam magam kimosni, majd elítéltek. Próbáltam ezek után felvenni a kapcsolatot Orihimével de mintha a föld nyelte volna el, még a tárgyalásomra sem jött el.

A ribanc. Végül azt a következtetést vontam le, hogy az egész el volt tervezve, én meg önként vállaltam az egész ügyet,- pedig azt hiszem, szerettem őt, bár ennek már semmi jelentősége.

Hát ez az én sztorim, ártatlanul lakolhatok más bűnéért.

Az ablakon kitekintve lehet látni a távolban a börtön falait, hamarosan megérkezek a pokolba. Mellettem egy megtört fekete hajú, szemüveges vézna fiú ül.

- Te miért? – kérdezem.

- Gyilkosság. – mondja a gondolataiba révedve.

- Kit?

- Az apámat.

- Miért?

Rám néz, azt hiszem most tudatosult benne, hogy valakivel beszélget.

- 'közöd? – néz rám fölényesen, és tüntetőleg elfordítja a fejét, és tovább nézi a mellettünk elsuhanó tájat. Hát megáll az ész ez meg mire olyan fene büszke, pedig én csak kedves akartam lenni.

Befordulunk a vaskapun a fal külső felére a „lelkek világa" szó van felfirkálva nagy betűkkel, úgy látszik egy művészi ambíciókkal megáldott személy nem bírt magával, amikor megszállta az ihlet. Amint látom, nem bírták még letakarítani a fedőfestéken is, átüt a színes írás.

Hát megérkeztünk innen már nem fordulunk vissza.

Behajt az udvarra a fegyencszállító busz, majd kiszállunk szépen sorban mindannyian. Aztán az őrök a „recepcióra" kísérnek minket, ahol megkapjuk az egyen ruhát, és cellákba osztanak minket, én vagyok a százhuszonnyolcas. Mostantól ha kérdeznek vagy jelentkeznem, kell ez a hívójelem.

A cella nem túl nagy van benne ágy, asztal, vécé, mosdókagyló. A szobatársam egy eléggé csendes ember, de szerencsére hamar összebarátkoztunk, a neve Sado Yasutora de mindenki csak Chadnak hívja.

Ő verekedésért ül jobban mondva az a közben megtörtént baleset miatt, úgy megütött valakit, hogy az ipse az intenzíven kötött ki, később pedig a temetőben.

Kívülről tök kemény alaknak néz ki, de igazából egy jámbor és jószívű ember, aki nem pártolja az erőszakot. Szerencsésnek érzem magam, hogy vele osztozhatok egy cellán. Nem szekál, neki kiönthetem a szívem, ilyenkor általában beköp egy „aha"- t de semmi egyéb.

Tudok ezt-azt a börtönök titkolt életéről, az erőszak és az elnyomásról a hírekben sok ilyen esetekről lehet hallani.

Két hete vagyok itt eddig, kezdek belerázódni az itteni életbe, hál istennek eddig még senki nem ugrott rám, csak távolból mustrálnak. Ami igazán zavaró tud lenni, de ez is jobb, mint az előbbi.

Rögtön megérkezésem után beosztottak a takarítók közé, így most takaríthattok a trehány lakótársak után.

Délután leküldtek a mosodába takarítani azok a szemét őrök, engem kipécéztek ki maguknak, és naná, hogy a hajam színe miatt. Egy vödröt és egy rongyot nyomtak a kezembe majd az utamra, engedtek.

Na az ottani viszonyokról annyit, hogy durva. Egy lyuk gépekkel telepakolva, párás, büdös és a penész tartják uralma alatt. Nem csodálom, hogy ide senki sem szeret jönni, de nem baj ráérek, nem sietek sehová és a legjobb, ilyenkor egyedül lehetek.

Elszóltam magam most lépett be egy, két ajtós szekrény két kiskutyával a nyomában. Az egyik kopasz a másiknak meg tollak díszítik a szemét. A szekrény, aki gondolom a főnök a haját az ég felé zselézve és kis csengőket aggatva, rá hordja. Ezek aztán karakterek, nem sűrűn lát ilyet az ember fia, vesztemre elfog a röhögés, amit ők meg is hallanak.

- Hát neked meg mi olyan érdekes? – szólít meg a kopasz.

- Semmi! – vágom rá majd sikálom tovább a padlót, ezzel csak az a legnagyobb probléma, hogy térdelek ők meg ott állnak mellettem, azaz felettem.

- Ez nem, az az új fiú? – kérdezi a tollas egyén.

- Fincsi falat! – duruzsolja a főnök.

Próbálok nem oda figyelni a fejem felett folytatott beszélgetésre, de nem sok sikerrel járok.

- Milyen érdekes a hajad színe. – mondja a nagydarab fickó, majd lehajol hozzám.

Nézegeti az arcom, amit megpróbálok elfordítani, erre ő erősen megmarkolja az állkapcsom, és maga felé fordít. Na valahol itt mondtam azt, hogy elég - persze csak magamban. Mégis, hogy képzeli, elcsapom a kezét, majd felállok és megpróbálom elhagyni a helyiséget, csak próbálnám, mert valaki a csípőmnél fogva magához ránt.

A hátsómhoz nyomódik valami kemény és az alak a fülembe, sugdos.

Megpróbálnám magamtól eltaszítani, de a kezeimet is elég erősen szorítja, a két társa meg csak vigyorognak az én szánalmas ellenállásomon.

- Engedj el! – mondom, bár egy kis riadalom kihallatszik a hangomból.

- Nem kell félni! Nem fog fájni! – susogja tovább a fülembe.

Szemét állat, nem 'tom te, hogy lennél vele, ha letámadna egy férfi, hát én nagyon nem örülök neki.

Lassan a falhoz taszigál, majd odaszorítja a mellkasomat, a kezeimet meg hátra feszíti.

Próbálom megrúgni, nem sok sikerrel, ezért, hogy leállítson, belerúg a bokámba. Felordítok, majdnem összeesek de elég szorosan tart, egyik kezével elkezd motozni a nadrágom eleinél, kigombolja, majd lerántja rólam az alsóval együtt. Megint hozzám dörzsöli magát, csípőjével körkörös mozdulatokat leírva. Ennél a pontnál már komolyan bepánikoltam és reszkettem a félelemtől.

- Szemét, mocsok, rohadék! - mondtam, ami először az eszembe jutott, és próbáltam összeszedni a maradék bátorságom és erőm.

Ekkor hatalmas dörrenéssel kivágódott a mosoda ajtaja, én azon csodálkoztam, hogy nem szakadt le és repült el.

Mindenki odakapta a fejét, én is bár nehezen a mögöttem lévőtől, az ajtóban egy hosszú vörös hajú, tetovált férfi állt.

- Itt meg mi folyik? – szemmel láthatóan dühös. – Ha jó emlékszem megegyeztünk Kenpachi! – intézi szavait a mögöttem állóhoz, az alak kelletlenül de elenged, majd ellép mögülem.

Kihasználva ezt a szabadságot, magamra húzom az alsó ruházatom, és a sarokba hátrálok.

- Renji hát te mi járatban erre? – kérdezi a Kenpachinak nevezett alak.

- Tudod te azt jól! És most azt ajánlom, húzd el a csíkot, mert… - a mondat vége mindenkinek a saját fantáziájára lett bízva.

Kenpachi egy lenéző pillantást még vettet a vörös hajúra majd csatlósaival elhagyta a helyiséget.

Erre feltör belőlem egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj, megszabadultam Kenpachitól, de a vörös mit akarhat.

- Kö… köszönöm! – mondom bátortalanul.

Rám néz, de nem mond semmit, megfordul és az ajtó felé, veszi az irányt.

- Tartozol nekem! – onnan szól vissza. – Még találkozunk. – kacsint egyet és az ajtót becsukva, elmegy.

A lábaim felmondják a szolgálatot és a fal mentén, lecsúszom. Összefonom a karjaimat a térdem körül, és amennyire tudom, összehúzom magam. Ez a nap is szépen alakult.

Öt nap telt el az óta az incidens óta a mosodában. A vöröske nem jelentkezet, pedig azt mondta, még találkozunk - na nem mintha szeretnék vele találkozni. Bár nem hagyja nyugton a fantáziám, vajon ki ez a férfi és mit akarhat, és miért mentett meg? Túl sok a kérdés és kevés a válasz.

Az udvaron ténfergek néha Chadal beszélgetek néha meg csak, sétafikálok. Többször szétnézek de, azt, akit látni szeretnék nincs sehol. De van olyan, akit igen, Kenpachi a nagydarab fickó és barátai.

Meglepetésemre velük van az a fiú, akivel a buszon beszéltem, úgy látszik ő, nem úszta meg azt, amit én igen. Folyton tapizzák, meg piszkálják az meg kelletlenül ámde tűri.

Hallatszik a csengő, lejárt az idő mindenkinek be kell mennie. Az elsők közt iszkolok be, nem szívesen maradok le ilyen környezetben.

A cellámhoz érve, meglepetésemre nem Chad vár, hanem egy bizonyos vörös hajú alak.

- Chad hol van? – teszem fel a kérdést, ami jelenleg érdekel.

- Áthelyezték, mostantól én leszek a szobatárs. – vigyorog miközben az ágynak, dől féloldalasan.

- Ezt, hogy csináltad?- hitetlenkedek.

- Az legyen az én titkom. – és még mindig vigyorog.

- Mit akarsz?

- Téged!

Hát leesik a pofám, van képe csak így kitálalni, most mit vár, hogy rám villantja reklámfilmekbe illő mosolyát, akkor a karjaiba vettem magam. Hát arra várhat.

- Nem. – mondom egyszerűen.

- Oké!

- Mi? – fagyok le.

- Szeretem, ha zsákmányom nem adja magát könnyen.

- Honnan veszed, hogy én beleegyezem ebbe? – adom a magabiztost.

Odasétál mellém. – Látszik. – suttogja a fülembe, amitől borzongás szalad végig a gerincem mentén.

Ezek után elmegy és az esti szabadidőt, egyedül töltöm a cellámban. Lámpaoltásra ő is visszaér, nem mond semmit csak mindentudón, méreget, mintha a tulajdona lennék. Még mit nem.

Bőven az éjszakában járunk, és még mindig nem bírok aludni, én az emeletes ágy felső részén alszom, a vöröske meg az alsón. Nyugodtan húzza a lóbőrt, még ez is idegesít, én itt kínlódom, melegem van, tör az ágy, ő meg boldogan szuszogva álmodozik.

Hát ez így nem mehet tovább. Csendben letápászkodom, és az ő ágyához lépek, csak egy fehér felső és nadrág van rajta. A haja kibontva szanaszét omlik a párnára, annyira szép, hogy legszívesebben megérinteném – mármint a haját, nem mást.

Vajon tényleg olyan selymes, mint amilyennek látszik? Nézzük, meg hiszen úgyis alszik, nem veszi észre. Felé nyújtom kezem, már majdnem megérintem, mikor elkapja a csuklóm.

- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezi még mindig fekve a szemeit csukva, tartva.

- Ne haragudj, én csak… - mentegetőzöm dadogva és riadtan.

Kinyitja a szemét, és rám néz közben, pedig felül.

- Én csak…

Az arcán nem tükröződik semmilyen érzelem, nem 'tom, hogy haragszik rám, vagy nem. A csuklómat még mindig fogja, megpróbálom elhúzni, de inkább magához ránt. Fel sem fogom rögtön, hogy mi történik, csak valami meleg motoszkál a számban. Nem merek megmoccanni sem, csak tőröm, hogy csókoljon.

Elhúzódik tőlem, és rám néz. Most vajon mit kellene tennem, meneküljek el?

De a lábaim nem mozdulnak, mintha egy láthatatlan erő, tartaná itt. Megint hozzám hajol és csókol, akaratom ellenére, mozdul a nyelvem és csókolok vissza. Átkarolom nyakát, és közelebb húzódom, erre ő magára ránt, így én kerülök fölé. A csípője oldalán térdelek, hozzám dörgölőzik, amitől elnyögöm csókunkat. Homlokom vállához döntöm, és úgy lihegek észre, sem veszem, csak mikor már alatta fekszem, hogy ő került felülre.

Lehúzza rólam pólóm és apró csókokkal halad ágyékom felé, majd nadrágomba nyúl és kiveszi farkam. Halk nyikkanás minden egyéb válaszom, majd karommal próbálom takarni égővörös arcom.

Mosolyog miközben a makkal játszik, és nyelvével finoman ingerli csúcsát, én pedig csuklómba harapva fojtom el jóleső nyögéseimet. Egész hosszomon dolgozik szájával és érzem, nem bírom már sokáig, a takarót markolászva próbálok nem elélvezni.

Már épp átadnám magam a jóleső érzésnek mikor hirtelen, kiereszt szájából, és elmarad a várt hatás, meglepődve és egy kicsit bosszankodva nézek fel rá. Eközben ő lehúzza rólam teljesen nadrágom, és a combjaim közi furakodik, apró csókokat add kipirult ajkamra.

- Készen állsz? – kérdezi vágytól rekedt hangon.

- Mire? – nyögöm. Majd az ujját érzem meg a hátsómban, mire észhez kapok vagy akár ellenkezhetnék egy másikat is, hozzáad.

- Várj, ez így nem jó! – ellenkeznék.

- Nyugi lesz ez jobb is. – csitítgat. Aztán kiveszi ujjait, lehúzza nadrágját combközépig, és merevedését odanyomja bejáratomhoz, apró lökésekkel hatol bennem egyre mélyebbre.

Nem mondhatnám, hogy valami kellemes érzés volt, - na jó kibaszottul kurvára fájt. De megpróbáltam eltűrni, végül is innen már nem fordulhatok vissza, nem vagyok egy hisztis picsa, aki az utolsó pillanatban gondolja meg magát, valahogy csak kibírom.

Észre sem veszem, hogy körmeimet a karjába mélyesztettem, és onnan apró cseppekben csepegett a vére.

Egyre erősebbeket lök, a tempó egyre vadabb, a matrac rugói fájdalmasan nyikorognak mozgásunk alatt. Kezdek érezni egyes lökéseinél valami elsöprő és élvezetes érzést, nem tudom mi az de, újra és újra át akarom élni. A farkam keményen nyomódik hasfalamhoz. Hallom egyre mélyebb nyögéseit, majd ráfog csípőmre, és belém élvez.

Rám dőlve lihegi ki magát, míg én a hátán lévő tetoválások mintája mentén simogatom. Mikor valamennyire észhez tér, és megérzi kemény farkamat, oda nyúl és elkezdi pumpálni. Elég volt pár húzás érzékeny és kemény testrészemnek, hogy a kezébe élvezzek. Miután végzett mögém heveredett és magához húzott.

- Értékes zsákmány vagy! – susogja fülembe, majd végignyalja. – Hiába tiltakozol most már az enyém vagy.

- Nem akarok tiltakozni! – nyögöm neki bágyadtan.

Így nyomott el minket a fáradság.

The End


End file.
